


In anytime, any space, I’ll always be here for you

by fangirlviv



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlviv/pseuds/fangirlviv
Summary: After Sara’s father died, she felt sad and alone, the darkness was growing inside her again, until Rip comes back from “death” to save her again from the darkness.





	In anytime, any space, I’ll always be here for you

Sara’s P.O.V  
A lot of feelings were spinning around in my head; I don’t know how to explain it. First, I saw my dead sister again; my sister from another planet, and then the cops took Ollie away. In that same moment, I realized that my father was dead.  
With Earth 2 Laurel, I went to see my dad one last time, and I broke in tears and sadness.  
Maybe if I stayed here in Star City, maybe if I never left, my sister and my father would be alive. I left with the idea that I have a home to return to here in Star City, but now I have nothing.  
I couldn’t go back to the Waverider like this, so I walked away from the hospital and went to my old house. It was a bad idea, but I just want to remember how my life was before all of this.  
The first thing I saw when I came inside the house was a picture of me with dad and Laurel, happy, like we should be. I started walking around, feeling all the memories coming to my mind and breaking my heart even more. I couldn’t resist the tears anymore, so I let them fall just like I fell to the floor, sobbing.  
“Please, make it stop, make the pain stop” I said believing that Laurel would come to me and hug me; she always did that when I was sad, and dad always joined the hug seconds after.  
I heard steps outside; I stood up and wipe my tears away, pretending that nothing happened. I thought I was going to find myself with Earth 2 Laurel, but when I turn around, I saw the face I never thought I would see ever again.  
“Sara?” he said looking at me with deep eyes”  
“Rip?” I said his name with surprise.  
“I heard what happened and I… I’m so sorry Sara”  
“How are you here? You died in hands of Mallus”  
“Did you saw my body? For a time traveler, you should know that anything is possible with time travel”  
“You faked your death?”  
“Well, that wasn’t the point but yes, I think I did. I thought I was gonna die but when I opened my eyes I was on another era, apparently instead of dying I traveled” the tears appeared again, I wanted to hug him so much but at the same time I wanted to stay strong.  
“So you left us, again? You left us again with the idea of you being dead? You left me when I needed you the most!”  
“I never wanted to”  
“But you did it anyways!” the sobs were coming out of my mouth again “You said you care for us, you said you cared about me, and it was all a lie”  
“I risked my life because I care about the legends, especially about you”  
“And caring is leaving someone in a critical moment? If you haven’t notice, I’m in hell again. I was happy because we finally defeated Mallus but sad because your death, and then I come to Star City and I found out that my dad is dead, just like my sister. I don’t have anything! I lost everything!” I sat in the couch and I let myself cry again, and Rip got on his knees in front of me, just like he did when I was broken after Laurel’s death.  
“Listen to me Sara. I don’t know how many times I told you this, but you are the strongest people I’ve ever meet. You have been through everything, to hell and back, and you’re still here”  
“What’s the point of being here, without a family?”  
“You have a family Sara; the legends are your family. Yes, I know what it’s like to miss your real family, but you have them. When I recruited all of you, I found happiness again; I found a new family to fight for”  
“In some point, I’m going to lose them too, just like I lost you”  
“I’m here Sara, you’ll never lose me” I looked at him, his eyes told me that he was being honest. I closed my eyes, and I felt Rip wiping my tears slowly from my cheek, but I saw all the bad memories, since Lian Yu to my father’s death. I heard the cries and the screams, and I couldn’t take it anymore.  
“I can’t do this, not again” I said at the moment I opened my eyes. I went back to the Waverider, hearing Rip calling my name behind me, but I didn’t care anymore.  
I have to go to the place, where I can let all my darkness out.  
Rip’s P.O.V  
I knew exactly where Sara was going. A long time ago, when accidentally we leave her with Ray and Kendra in another time, she went back again to that place.  
Nanba Parbat, to join the League of Assassins.  
And again, I will go and get her back; I can do the same over and over again to show her that I care very deeply.  
When I got into the Waverider, Ray looked at me surprised.  
“Rip! You are alive!”  
“Where is Sara?”  
“I don’t know, she came in and then she left”  
“Gideon?” oh, I really missed saying her name.  
“Captain Lance took the time ship”  
“Heading where?”  
“I have specific orders to not reveal that information”  
“Gideon, please”  
“I think you already know where she is heading” that’s all I needed.  
I went back to the Time Bureau quarters; thank god I knew how to go in and out without even noticed. Before I leaved the Time Bureau, I was working doing another time ship, now it’s time to use it.  
“Al, Nanda Parbat, 2018”  
“Heading to Nanda Parbat, 2018” this time ship was a little slow, but after a few minutes I arrived to Nanda Parbat.  
It was cold and dark, perfect for an assassin. Trying to not be caught like the last time, I entered slowly, and then I saw Sara entering to one of the rooms in the hallway. She looked so beautiful with her blonde hair, and even with that hard look Sara looked like an angel to me, after Miranda I never thought I could feel this again, and here I am, risking everything for Sara.  
“Sara?” I asked when I get into the room and the answer I received was a knife in my neck, just like old times.  
“What are you doing here?” Sara said with a deep angry voice.  
“Saving you”  
“I don’t need saving. The only thing I needed was my family, and now they’re gone, all because you never warned me about the future. You are supposed to be a Time Master; you knew that my father was going to die just like you knew the same thing about Laurel.  
“I can’t change time”  
“You changed it for your family”  
“I tried, and I failed. Sara, please, becoming an assassin again it’s not the answer. Right now you need support, you don’t need and you don’t want the darkness inside you again” Sara pinned the knife on the wall; she separated from me with teary eyes.  
“Don’t you ever talk again about what I need. I needed you Rip, all this time I just needed you but you left me plenty of times”  
“And you never came after me!”  
“Because I wanted to keep my dignity! I was willing to forget about my dignity and go after you, but it wasn’t worth it, now I see it”  
“For me, it’s worth it to come here and risk it everything to get you back. Yes, I left a lot of times, but I always come back to you, haven’t you realized it? You are the reason why I keep coming back. I can’t go completely, you keep me here” Sara didn’t said anything, she was quiet, but beautiful. I came close to her and wiped her tears away, I sighed. “You look beautiful even when you are crying” seconds later, I felt her hand on my cheek, I just called Sara beautiful and she slapped me, classic Sara.  
What I didn’t expect were her lips on mine, that wasn’t classic Sara at all, but I loved it. I returned the kiss with passion, and it was like the world disappeared, suddenly it was just me and her, finally kissing after all that angst, good and bad moments we went through.  
“You don’t how many times I waited for you” Sara whispered on my lips.  
“You never had to wait, because I was here all the time, for you and only you” and this time, I was the one who kissed her.  
When we heard voices on the door, quickly Sara got away from me, and when the assassins entered, the fight started.  
Fighting again by Sara’s side was one of the things I missed the most. I felt terrified because I was just a time traveler fighting against assassins, but with Sara by my side I felt strong and alive.  
“Let’s go now!” Sara shouted when we finally went outside, we got into the time ship and left. Sara and I looked at each other, and we just laughed.  
“I can’t believe I just fought against an assassin”  
“Not a fair fight right?”  
“If we fight, I would let you win” Sara smiled, finally I saw that beautiful smile again on her beautiful face.  
“So, are you taking me back to the Waverider”  
“I’ll take you wherever you want, if you want to save your sisters, I take you, if you want to save your father I take you too. You are the captain after all” Sara looked at me surprised.  
“But, what about the timeline?”  
“I failed trying to change time to save my family, I won’t let you fail” a tear fell from her eye.  
“I am not failing by not saving them, and you didn’t fail to your family. After all, time wants what it wants, just like the heart, and my heart wants you” for a moment, it was like my heart stopped beating, I was in shook.  
“Bollocks, did you just say that?” a lovely laugh came from Sara’s mouth.  
“I think I did, hard to believe?”  
“Maybe”  
“Let’s go away, together. We have a time ship, together we can go anywhere”  
“You want to escape with me?” she nodded. “Hold on tight Sara Lance, now it’s my turn to be the captain” and I became Sara’s dreams come true.  
We arrived to 2016, outside Team Arrow´s quarters. Sara looked at me confused.  
“What is this?” I sighed, preparing myself to say what I have to say.  
“Right now, you are training with your sister Laurel, deciding about joining my team or staying in Star City. Laurel convinced you to be the White Canary and run away with me, now; you can go inside and stop yourself, you´ll never join the legends and you´ll never have to leave your sister”  
“She´s going to die anyways, isn´t it?”  
“Maybe, but you can have the chance to save her, and you wouldn´t feel that guilty. Or, I can take you moments before she died and save her. It´s your choice Sara, it´s the choice I had to gave you a long time ago”  
“Then why are you doing it now?”  
“Because I want you to be happy, Sara, and you were right, I was capable to change time to save my family, then why don´t save yours? You can save your father´s life, if you like”  
“Just, let me check what´s going on inside. Would you come with me?” I nodded. Sara got out of the ship, and I followed her.  
Sara’s P.O.V  
Slowly, I entered to the quarters with Rip behind me. We hide and we start watching the old me with Laurel showing me my first suit, and sharing her last moment with me.  
The old me would thank me if I told her what´s going to happen to her sister, and I wanted so much to stand up and tell her everything, it´s going to be her choice to join or not joining Rip. But right now, seeing him by my side made me realize one thing.  
I was lucky to choose him.  
“Let´s get out of here” I whispered to Rip, trying to hold my tears. We went back to the ship, but not without looking behind me and watch myself hugging Laurel.  
“So, are you not going to do it?”  
“I wanted to, but I couldn´t. Why change the choice that made me meet you? Maybe not matter what I do, Laurel is always dying in the end, time wants what it wants. You are the best choice I could ever take, and I know that Laurel can agree with me, because you saved my life and gave me a purpose to keep living along. I love you Rip Hunter, and nothing is going to change that” Rip looked at me deeply, and then he smiled.  
“I love you too Sara Lance” he slowly touched my face and kissed me with love and passion.  
“Let´s get the hell out of here” I said over his lips.  
“Not before kissing you once again, and maybe more than once” I laughed and I let him kiss me.  
Rip´s P.O.V  
Time travel was amazing, going anywhere in anytime you like was amazing but it was even more when you had the girl you love by your side. Watching Sara by my side every morning, watching here in a new outfit according where we were headed to, it just made me fall more and more in love with her.  
But of course, as time travelers, we just couldn´t avoid work for much longer.  
“Captain Hunter, you have an upcoming call from the Waverider” Al said. Sara and I looked at each other.  
“You want to answer?” she nodded. “Okay, put them in” then, Ray appeared.  
“You found her!” he said referring to Sara. “Sara, we need you back on the Waverider”  
“What´s wrong?”  
“Well, nothing it´s wrong, but we are kinda freaking because being without our captain for months it’s kinda hard” Sara looked at me surprised. Oh, bollocks.  
“We have been gone for months?”  
“Yes, I think so”  
“Then it´s time to go back. I’ll see you soon Ray, tell the team to don´t worry” Ray disappeared, and we were just Sara and I alone again.  
“You know I have a team to lead, why didn´t you tell that your plan was to take me to time travel around the universe for months?”  
“I didn´t planned it” she sighed.  
“But you knew”  
“Yes, I knew. I´m sorry Sara but I thought that if you went back to the legends, I would lose you again”  
“I am not going back to the legends, not without you” Sara took my hands and looked deeply at my eyes. “You really think I’ll be capable to leave you after you helped me to heal? I need Rip Hunter” I smiled.  
“Then I’m going to keep my promise. In anytime, any space, I´ll always be here for you” and this is what I really planned.  
To not leave Sara´s side, ever again.


End file.
